Upgrades
Personal upgrades are awarded as the player gains reputation. There are three mutually exclusive (except for the Mr Nice Guy crew bonus) upgrade trees: * Assault – for those who want firepower. Its unlockable items are the Mark 11 sub-machine gun, Crosskill .45 pistol, Brenner 21 machine gun, and ammo bag. Bonuses also go towards the AMCAR-4, extra cable ties, and body armor. * Sharpshooter – for those who want precision and range. Its unlockable items are the Locomotive 12 G shotgun, M308 rifle, and trip mines. Bonuses also go towards the B9-S, the AMCAR-4, thick skin, and body armor. * Support – for those who want to support teammates. Its unlockable items are the Bronco .44 revolver, Reinbeck shotgun, Compact-5 sub-machine gun, and doctor bag. Bonuses also go towards the AMCAR-4, extra ammo reserves, and body armor. * Technician – for those who want more firepower while still supporting teammates. Its unlockable items are the STRYK auto pistol, AK assault rifle, GL40 grenade launcher, and deployable sentry guns. Bonuses also go towards body armor. The player can select which tree to upgrade through during a heist. For the PC, hold Tab and press 1 for Assault, 2 for Sharpshooter, 3 for Support or 4 for Technician. For the PS3, hold Select and press Δ for Assault, O for Sharpshooter, for X for Support or □ for Technician. This can be done before or during the heist. The chosen tree will continue to be unlocked until the player selects a different one or a reputation cap is reached. The player gains reputation by collecting cash, which is awarded for completing objectives and can occasionally be scavenged. The reputation limit is 192 so that the player unlocks everything in the union of the trees upon reaching it. Unlockable weapons * STRYK – Technician 2 – Fully automatic pistol * Mark 11 – Assault 5 – Suppressed sub-machine gun * Bronco .44 – Support 6 – Revolver * Locomotive 12 G – Sharpshooter 7 – Shotgun * AK – Technician 9 – Assault rifle * Crosskill .45 – Assault 13 – Semi-automatic pistol * Reinbeck – Support 13 – Shotgun * M308 – Sharpshooter 17 – Semi-automatic rifle * Compact-5 – Support 21 – Sub-machine gun * GL40 – Technician 21 – Grenade launcher * Brenner 21 – Assault 22 – Light machine gun Player upgrades * Body armor increase – Increases white outline on health meter – Support 4, Assault 7, Sharpshooter 11 & 25 * Thick skin – Increases amount of health by up to approximately 33% – Sharpshooter 2, 8, 18, 27, 39 * Toolkit – Reduces all interact actions time – Technician 1, 7, 16, 38 * Extra Cable Ties – Provides one extra tie per level – Assault 4, 12, 23, 33 * Extra start-out ammo – Increases size of the ammo pool by 10% each level – Support 2, 7, 16, 24, 38. In the table below, "N/A" is shown where the weapon cannot be unlocked until after the next level of Extra start-out ammo is unlocked. (this increases your total ammo pool - if you resupply with an ammo bag, you will still get more ammo) : Crew bonuses The effect of a crew bonus is only applied to the three teammates of the player who equips it as long as that player is not downed, cuffed, or in custody. When two players equip the same bonus, the effect does not stack but is instead applied to the entire team. * Sharpshooters – Sharpshooter 20 – Increases weapon accuracy * Aggressor – Assault 26 – Increases weapon damage by approximately 25% * Big game hunters – Technician 29 – Increases size of the ammo pool by approximately 15% (compounds with extra start-out ammo) * Protector – Support 29 – Increases player health * More blood To bleed – Sharpshooter 33 – Increases duration of bleed-out by approximately 16.7% * Speed reloaders – Assault 38 – Decreases weapon reload duration by approximately 10% * Mr Nice Guy – Assault/Sharpshooter/Support/Technician 49 – Increases cash rewards by 20% * Noob lube – Only equippable at rep 5 or less – Increases cash rewards by 20% (stacks with Mr Nice Guy) ; Accuracy : AK (II), AMCAR-4 (IV), B9-S (II), Bronco .44 (IV), Compact-5 (II), M308 (II) ; Damage increase : AK (IV), AMCAR-4 (II), Brenner 21 (IV), Bronco .44 (IV), Crosskill .45 (IV), GL40 (IV), M308 (II), Reinbeck (IV), Trip mine (II), STRYK (II) ; Explosion increase : GL40 (II) ; Fire rate : Locomotive 12 G (IV) ; Mag increase : AK (II), AMCAR-4 (II), B9-S (II), Brenner 21 (IV), Crosskill .45 (II), GL40 (II), M308 (II), Mark 11 (IV), Reinbeck (II), STRYK (IV) ; Recoil dampener : AK (IV), B9-S (IV), Brenner 21 (II), Compact-5 (II), Crosskill .45 (IV), Locomotive 12 G (II), M308 (IV), Mark 11 (IV), Reinbeck (IV) ; Reload speed : Bronco .44 (II), Compact-5 (IV), Locomotive 12 G (II), STRYK (II) ; Steelsight speed – Increases the speed at which the iron sights become aligned : Compact-5 (II), Mark 11 (II) Upgrade trees Despite being called "trees," the order of the unlockables is fixed for each tree. ★ denotes a cosmetic change, in addition to the gameplay improvements. It can be toggled on or off in the Upgrades menu. Gallery The following are screenshots from the in-game Upgrades menu. Upgrade b9-s.png|B9-S Upgrades crosskill.45.png|Crosskill .45 StrykUpgrade.jpg|STRYK Upgrades bronco.44.png|Bronco .44 AKUpgrade.jpg|AK Steelsight.png|AMCAR-4 Magincrease.png|Brenner 21 Accuracy.png|M308 Damageincrease.png|Reinbeck Reload.png|Compact-5 GL40Upgrade.jpg|GL40 Firerate.png|Locomotive 12 G Recoildampener.png|Mark 11 ---- Ammobag.png|Ammo bag Bodyarmour.png|Body armor Cableties.png|Cable ties Doctorbag.png|Doctor bag Extraammo.png|Extra start-out ammo SentryUpgrade.jpg|Sentry gun Thickskin.png|Thick skin ToolkitUpgrade.jpg|Toolkit Aggressor.png|Aggressor BigGameHunters.jpg|Big game hunters Bloodtobleed.png|More blood to bleed Mrniceguy.png|Mr Nice Guy Protecter.png|Protector Sharpshooter.png|Sharpshooters Speedreloader.png|Speed reloaders Category:Gameplay